


Interruptions

by Archaeodigit_dima



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Poe is a chicken, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeodigit_dima/pseuds/Archaeodigit_dima
Summary: Poe is trying to deal with his feelings for Finn but keeps getting interruptedPrepare for the fluff





	1. Little Wing ... or How to make Poe Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for a bit of graphic injury just in case

Flying an x-wing, kicking the First Order’s ass seemed to be easy when it is compared to … I don’t you know asking out a guy for dinner in the mess, with tea or some coffee afterward. Why was this so hard?

I mean I really liked Finn. He was nice, funny and overly a good guy. Not to mention highly attractive … especially in that leather jacket. But I never seemed to be able to ask him to go for a coffee never mind anything more date-ish (come on Poe that isn’t even a damn word).

It isn’t like I haven’t been trying – trust me I have tried – but something always seems to get in the way. Take today for instance. Finn and I were in the hangar bay looking over some of the supplies my x-wing needed, loading a couple of missiles and making sure all the blasters were charged and ready. We were chit chatting a bit. Finn had gotten this new blaster that he was really excited about. It was cute how he just kept going on about all the specs. I had to admit I was starting to want one of those blasters too, he made it sound amazing. While listening I was trying to work up the courage to ask him out. You know psyching myself up, coming up with a little pep talk, basically just talking to myself in my head.

“The blaster even has a stabilizing grip to help keep your aim steady!” Finn was still rambling on about his new blaster.

“That would be pretty useful if you are trying to run and fire,” I had to admit that I was getting a bit jealous that he had gotten this really cool blaster. Especially since the resistance was running low on credits since the First Order had destroyed the New Republic and with it our main source of funding.

“I really need to talk to Leia … I mean General Organa about getting one of those,” I said and mentally kicked myself in the ass. I was too use to being around General Organa when I was younger, calling her either Tia or Leia … General Organa was kind of hard to get use to. It felt forced. But I felt bad calling her Tia or Leia around the other resistance fighters, like I was taking away her authority. Then again she didn’t have a problem with making me blushing calling me Poey, hun, little wing … damn little wing was the worst I made pretty sure I was super pink and ready to run. Oh and she knew I didn’t like it at all so she did it all the more. On second though I am going to call her Tia more … maybe … no no I am not.

“I am sure she can find you,” Finn said, not missing a beat with my mess up. “We got them from a group of First Order stormtroopers that we captured a few days back.”

Yes, excellent be nice like that and make me not be able to make a coherent sentence afterward. Just when I get the courage to ask him, he does that. Fuck me, grow up Poe and speak! Speak your mind.

“Hey Finn?” I said breaking the silence that had formed while we continued working.  
“Yeah?” Finn responded.

“I was wondering if you would want –”

“Little wing?! Where have you gotten to?” Leia calling into the hanger bay, interrupting me right at the crucial moment. Speak of the Devil and the devil shall appear. Okay that was mean, okay speak of an angel and she will appear. Maybe it was sign to abandon trying to ask Finn out. Or not, I really need to stop over analysing things.

“Little wing?! Where have you gotten to?” She repeated, louder than the first time. I seriously wanted to hide from everyone for a good while, until I stopped being super embarrassed. Which would never happen. Time to face her and whatever horridness that Finn was concocting with that wonderful nickname I had.

“Yes General?” I answered, turning red as I saw the smile that Finn had on his face at the nickname. Oh how I really hated that nickname. Great now Finn was giggling. I would be so mad at him if it wasn’t one of the cutest things. The smile, how it reached his eyes. He covered his mouth trying to hide the fact that he was giggling and be polite. That just made me loose all the annoyance I would have with anyone else if they laughed at the nickname.

“There you are Poe,” Leia said as she walked over. “I need you to come to the control room. Your piloting skills are going to be needed in this next mission. We need you to help defend the Rey in the Millennium Falcon as they do some smuggling work to get some much needed supplies.”

“I see,” I let out an internal sigh. Well there goes any hope of asking Finn out for the next several weeks. Any time it came to smuggling a quick two-day mission usually became two weeks. Leia said it was the curse of the Falcon, nothing ever went according to plan. “I will get my stuff backed. When do you want me in the control room?”

“In an hour. Have everything you will need for a week; you will be leaving right after the briefing.” Leia turned to leave after that.

I felt deflated. All the pep talking myself and nothing to show for it. Sighing I looked over at Finn who was looking a bit worried.

“You will be okay Poe?” Finn asked quietly.

“Of course I will be,” I responded. “Comes with being the best pilot of the resistance.”

“Sure right,” Finn let out a nervous laugh.

I kicked myself. It wasn’t long ago he thought I had died when piloting a TIE fighter. I guess he was worried that would happen again. Finn was making friends quickly within the resistance but I was still one of the first people he had met outside of the First Order. I was being a cocky ass, not something that would help my “I wanna date you” case.

“Don’t worry Finn. I will be careful. Rey and I will look out for each other,” I responded.

“Make sure you do that,” Finn responded looking up. He quickly closed the gap between us, gave me a quick surprising hug. I stayed rigid not expecting it.

“Be safe,” Finn said then let go as quickly as he had started the hug. Then quickly walked out of the hanger.

Maybe this thing could work. If only I could stop getting interrupted.


	2. The attempt was made but a certain DROID wasn’t letting it happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe tries again this time a certain droid interrupts

Well that smuggling missions could have gone better. My favourite x-wing died a horrible death. BB-8 was charred, angrily beeping at me about how I could I let this happen and that I was an asshole; which was the last thing I heard before I passed out for four hours. I spent a good three days in the medical wing, getting fussed over by General Organa. Rey was yelling at me for taking a risk and tell me how lucky I was that they were able to get to me in time.

Finn came in twice making sure that I was okay but never stayed long. He looked sad but tried not to show it. I had a feeling he was mad at me, frustrated may be a better word for it. I knew I had been cocky out there. I got too comfortable and got myself into a jam, one that really couldn’t have been avoided but still one that could have handled better. Leia had told me just as much. She had yelled at me and then left. I knew she left because she had started to cry. I was one of the last people she had, she had lost Han, she had lost her son – Fucking Ben what happened to that kid, where was the little kid who was super protective of everyone? What happened to that kid that was with Luke? – I had caused her pain and I was beating myself up about it. I had done the same to Finn, he didn’t have many people either. Man I can be an inconsiderate asshole sometimes.

BB-8 on the other hand had no problems telling me how much of an asshole I had been and how I had deliberate put her in harm's way. She said all of this while I was lying semi-conscious in bed. She had just got repaired rolled straight over to where I was to be angry. Apparently her programming didn’t take timing in account.

After three days I was released from the medical wing and allowed to walk around. I wasn’t supposed to do any heavy lifting or doing any flying. Did I listen? No of course not. I apparently haven’t learned my lesson, probably never live. What can I say? I am stubborn. I went straight over to the hangar bay to check out what x-wings were left that I could use. The resistance had extra fighter ships, and not because they had the credits to spare. After the New Republic was destroyed by the First Order many of the resistance rebels left. They felt defeated like there was nothing they could do, even after the Starkiller was defeated not many came back. As much as I wanted to blame I couldn’t bring myself to do it. It has hit me hard as well; I just couldn’t give up the fight. I didn’t have anyone else to run to, this was my family. I had to stay.

I found an x-wing in decent shape, well as decent as it took be with all the hits from TIE fighters these thing have taken. I walked around to see if there were any minor repairs I would have to do. I also had to make sure that there was the correct droid attachment. I couldn’t have an antique x-wing that you had to use a crane to hoist bb8 into the ship, it had to be the one that picked her up from underneath or I would never hear the end of it.

Once I was sure of that, I went to climb the ladder to check the inside of the fighter to make sure the controls were in all in working. Ladders … let’s just say I should have listened to the medical droid and continued to rest. I was nearly at the top of the ladder when I reached to far and felt the searing pain of my bruised … or where they broken? I really do need to listen to what these droids say more often … ribs. It was hard to breathe and I brought one of my arms down instinctively over the right side where my body was protesting my movements. That was also a bad idea because that quick movement made me suddenly really dizzy. I felt like I was going to be sick from the pain, I squeezed my eyes closed. I lost my grip on the ladder and had a sinking feeling that I was about to prove Leia right in that I can’t be left on my own for a long time.

I waited for the pain of hitting the concrete of the hangar bay’s floor but it didn’t come. Instead I felt a set of power arms catch me, from seriously injuring myself … yet again. It took me a moment to overcome the nausea from the pain. Once I had I opened my eyes again to see who it was that had caught me from hitting the ground. I looked up into the worried expression of Finn. He looked extremely concerned; the same look that he had on his face each time he had come to the medical bay. I felt ashamed that I was the reason that expression was on his face again. I fucked up royally as I always seemed to do when not piloting an x-wing. I may be the greatest pilot in the resistance but I am one of the worst at doing the right thing when not in the cockpit.

I looked away from Finn’s questioning and judging look. I couldn’t face the fact that I had disappointed him again. I really liked him but with all the disappointment that I seemed to be causing him, it didn’t look like I stood a chance in getting him to go out on a date with him much less be his boyfriend. Poe the fuck up as per usual.

“T-thank you,” I whispered, not daring to look at his face.

“What were you thinking trying to climb back into a fighter?” Finn questioned me. There wasn’t the anger or disappointment in his voice that I was expecting. There was worry. Finn gently helped me get to my feet. Not looking me in the eyes. Then again I didn’t trust myself to look him fully in the eyes either so it was mutual.

“I wanted to make sure the controls are working on this one. I have to make sure I have a working fighter for when I am needed to fly again soon,” I responded. It was the truth; I would be flying again sooner rather than later.

“I don’t think General Organa is going to be letting you flying any time soon. Not with those ribs being broken,” Finn stated … okay so I do need to listen the medical droid more often.

“You didn’t know they were broken did you?” Finn commented after my obviously surprised facial expression.

“Usually what the medical droids say going in one ear and out the other,” I admitted.

“Well you should pay attention because it is important to know when you have injured yourself this badly,” Finn responded. There was a lot of worry in his voice this time, there was no mistaking it.

“I’m sorry if I worried you,” I said leaning slightly again the x-wing with my head down.

“Well you are just really reckless,” Finn stated. “It is like you don’t care about your own life, only protecting others. News flash for you getting killed ‘protecting others’ only causes more pain and doesn’t help at all. Look at Han. He was trying to protect others and got himself killed. And what has it done? Nothing! Just having you, Leia, Rey and me all crying and feeling more pain than before.”

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t think of it like that. I never thought about what if I died protecting Rey or Tia; I only thought that they needed to live and I was disposable. They were more important, the war couldn’t be won without them, but they could continue without me. Finn’s statement made me think differently about how they would feel if I was suddenly not there. Han’s death had made a hole in everyone here; one that couldn’t be fixed even if the First Order was defeated. And Finn was basically saying that he would feel the same if I were to die.

Oh shit I have massively screwed up.

“Finn, I am sorry. I would feel the –”

“BEEEEEEEEEP BOOP BEEEEEEEP!” interrupted me right are the wrong time.

BB8 in her infinite bad timing had just rolled right when I was about to express my love of Finn. Great timing my little angry ball of rage. Ramming right into my leg, she continued to beep her wishes.  
The beeping that she was expressing were similar to Finn’s.

“Umm what does she want? She seems very angry and I don’t speak beeps?” Finn asked warily.

“To sum it up: ‘What the hell are you doing by the x-wings? You should be resting. I would use my electric Taser on you if you weren’t already hurt. Off to your room you go. If you don’t I am going to be Leia to yell at you.’ So I think I should follow her back to my room.” I responded.

“Yeah I think you should. I wouldn’t want to mess with her. Also her Taser really does hurt she used it on me on Jakku when she thought I had hurt you,” Finn stated. I laughed at the thought of BB8 zapping Finn and immediately regretted it. The laugh turned into a painful cough and with it the nausea returned.

“Okay, I think you are both right,” I said winded once the coughing stopped. “Umm do you mind helping me actually make it to my room? I may not make it quite there without some help.”

“Yeah of course.”

I put my arm around his back and he did the same making sure to be careful of my ribs. We headed in the direction of my room in silence, as BB8 beep happily behind us. I was wondering if she was happy for interrupting me saying how I feel about Finn, or if she was just happy to get me heading back to my room. Who knows that thoughts of droids? Then again I don’t even really get my own thoughts and feelings.


	3. Rey is Gone … let the boys play … may be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is a chicken  
> also here is some fluff and some angst

By the time my ribs had healed Rey had already left on her epic journey to find Luke Skywalker. I still couldn’t figure out why he had just up and left. Like I get it that Ben had turned out to be a massive traitor, but Luke didn’t have to shove himself into exile. He could have stayed and helped. He could have comforted Leia. Maybe you know he could have stopped Han from going all “I’m a smuggler. I never did anything with the rebellion. No never.” Luke could have been there on the Star Killer and maybe saved Solo, and then Leia wouldn’t be crying when no one was looking.

With Rey gone, that left a lot of down time for the Resistance. We were repeating the actions of the Rebellion not more than thirty years before. We were hiding from the First Order in the outer rim. Making sure that we stayed off their radar and somewhat safe till Rey returned, trained, and hopefully, with Luke not far behind her. Two Jedi Knights were definitely better than one; especially with the Sith gaining strength with every passing day.

With all this downtime, and the past two months were Leia, Finn and BB8 would kill me if I even look in the direction of an x-wing, I had a lot of time to think about my feelings. I also spent a lot of timing complaining. Finn was around when he could be, making my time stuck training other pilots and not actually flying myself somewhat bearable.

I was still trying to figure out how to tell Finn that I wanted to go out on a date with him. But I was scared, since well I had made him so upset with being myself, aka reckless. I kept thinking that he was mad at me for what had happened in the hangar bay, hence why I hadn’t tried to bring it up since. Then again he seemed pretty chummy with Rey, so he probably wasn’t interested in me any way.

AHHH! Why am I being such a baby about this? Was it ever difficult before to ask someone? I did have a bit of a track record with asking quite a few people out. Oh boy I am definitely falling for this wonderful ex-stormtrooper and there was nothing that seemed to stop it. Poe pull yourself together, calm down and ask the damn guy out … Great now I am giving myself pep talks aloud. I am turning into Finn.

I sighed heavily putting my head in my hands.

“What was that about?” Finn said.

Oh great, speak of the devil and he shall appear. I had gotten so caught up in harassing myself in my head that I had forgotten where the hell I was and the fact that there were people all around me. Stupid Poe, you are being so damn stupid.

“Cabin Fever?” I said as if I was questioning my own answer.

“Yeah sure,” Finn replied appearing not to have bought that line. “You know we are all nervous about Rey leaving and not knowing what is happening. It is a lot of faith to put into one girl and mister disappearing act Skywalker.”

Man was he reading my mind or reading my mind?

“Okay point. I just remember the guy and it didn’t seem like he would just up and run. Until the General had sent me looking for this map I thought he had just died,” I said letting an awkward silence hang in the wake of my words.

Why I was telling him this I don’t know but I felt comfortable all of the sudden. Maybe I needed to tell someone? I hadn’t even told Leia this. I noticed that we kept walking in the silence until we came up to the door to my quarters.

“I know you are upset, if you want we can talk about it or just watch some videos?” Finn said after standing for an awkward minute by my door.

I thought about it for a minute and yeah I guess I needed to talk about it. About the Luke I knew and the sense of betrayal I felt? Is that even what it was? Or was it something more like disappointment. I don’t, this is why I need to tell someone else about it.

“Yeah I would like that,” I stated my voice breaking slightly as I did.

I swiped my key card to open my room, and Finn simply whistled.

“What?” I asked. Well I already knew why but I had to make him feel bad for the whistle. My room is an absolute mess; I had never really gotten the hand of the strict neat room thing that Finn was probably used to. It was just something about a clean room that made me feel uneasy - the feeling that this wasn’t my space, just another place I would be leaving soon. The mess of my stuff in the area made it feel like a permanent place for me; a makeshift home if you will. 

“You have a lot of stuff,” Finn commented. I looked away, turning red and also feeling guilty realizing that he wouldn’t have ever really owned anything of his own. “It is kind of cool.”

“So you want to come in and watch some really bad galactic tv?” I asked Finn.

“Definitely,” Finn responded.

~~~  
I had to clean off my bed before we could even attempt watch some really bad tv. It was covered with books, clothes, overdue reports that Mama Leia was still hounding me for and would have to continue to hound me for.   
Once it was clear we sat down to watch one of the worst romantic comedies that has ever existed. It was so bad you just couldn’t look away. And yet some how I did. I was watching one of the worst parts ... and by worst the best. But the next thing I know I was seeing the credits from a weird angle. Weird angle because my head was leaning on someone’s shoulder … and there was only one person that could be. There was also what I think was an arm wrapped around me. Well I think so, hard to tell since my mind was still in the haze of sleep. 

Oh I hate my life and my luck sometimes. This is what I get for not sleeping properly and being worried all the time. 

“Well someone was tired,” Finn said. I must have stirred letting him know I was awake.   
“Mmmhmm,” I grunted. 

I was just a little bit too comfortable where I was right now. He didn’t wake me, so he clearly didn’t think it was weird that I was currently using his shoulder as a pillow. Finn seemed so warm and comforting. I hadn’t felt this calm in, well I don’t think I have been since my parents had died. Maybe this comforting feeling would be around more if I just admitted I like him. That thought brought a warmth to my cheeks. Ah shit I am blushing, please don’t notice. Finn please don’t notice. 

“Poe?” Finn questioned. “Are you okay? You look a little flushed.” 

If that isn’t a trigger for me to sit bolt upright, nothing was. I got up really quickly, too quickly since the world started to a spin a bit. I was so not ready to explain why the hell I was blushing. I had no way of telling him I liked him … a lot. Plus who knew if he would even understand what that meant since he was an ex-stormtrooper. Did stormtroopers even have relationships like that?

“No … ah … I mean yes,” I stammered falling over my words as I tried to figure out an excuse to run out of my own room as quickly as my legs could take me. “I just remembered that I had a meeting with General Organa that started like five minutes ago. Nothing to make you turn red like thinking about all the ways she could kick my ass.”

“Oh yeah not goo-” was all Finn could get out before I ran out out of my room. Running away from my crush like a teenager, just leaving him sitting on my bed. 

I am a coward.


	4. I am no longer coward … time to admit that I like him, I hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on Poe you can tell him

After that childish thing that I did -You know the whole running out of my own room because Finn noticed I blushed - I avoided Finn for as long as possible on this lovely rebel base. Aka about two days. Yeah not that long but hey it is a small bases and missions tend to force people together.   
My surrogate mom, ahem, General Organa called me into her office for a mission debrief. The mission wasn’t exactly an easy one; breaking into a First Order compound, plug BB8 into their computers and get the hell out before we all get killed. No big deal. Since we were going into an area with tonnes of Stormtroopers we needed our ex-stormtrooper. Aka the guy I was hiding from, the guy I like, the guy who I fell asleep on, blushed in front of and then proceeded run the hell away … Lord help me. 

“This mission will not be easy,” General Organa. “It could very well go the way of the Rogue One Mission. Since it is based in the same premise.” 

I knew what that mission was, as did many others in the room; but Finn clearly didn’t by the blank look on his face. 

“Rogue One was the mission to get the plans to the death star, no one who went to the surface came back,” I explained. 

There was an awkward silence in the room after I had said that. Leia simply nodded, she had been on a ship orbiting Scariff. Not exactly an easy mission was starting to look like an understatement. It was making me realize that maybe I may need to talk to Finn soon … we may not get another chance if this mission goes the way of Rogue One. 

“As I was saying this mission will require a ground force,” Leia continued. “We will be using one of the First Order ships we took from a recent mission. If we move quickly the codes on the ships will not have been flagged as destroyed or missing by them. You all will land on the planet. Finn, Commander Dameron and BB8 will then infiltrate the base disguised as Stormtroopers. Finn you will be needed to guide the Commander and BB8 to the central computer. As soon as, finish with the downloading process get out of there as soon as possible. The rest of you will take up strategic locations throughout the base, planting explosives at the most vulnerable points which you will find on your computers. Once you are in the air and out of the force field set off the explosives. Not before or you will be trapped on the surface. Any questions?”

The room remained silent. I think they were all trying to tell themselves that they will get out of this, that they will live through this. I was trying to do the same, and failing pretty epically. The odds weren’t exactly in our favour. 

“Since there are no questions, you are dismissed,” Leia stated. “Meet at the ship in six hours. May the Force be with you all.”

I started head out of the mission room, but before I got too far my surrogate mom called me over.

“Poe?” Her voice had a slight edge to it, restrained sadness and worry. 

I walked over to where she stood. I wasn’t particularly tall - well I am not tall at all, let’s ignore that fact though - but next to her I still manage to tower over her small frame. I could tell she was worried, she had already lost a lot of now she was sending so many young men and women to a dangerous situation; including two of us who she had gotten rather close to. 

“Yes General,” I said once everyone had cleared out of the room. She lightly hit my arm at the General comment. 

“Poe, I know this mission is going to be a difficult one. I know you have taken a liking to Finn,” Leia stated. I started to turn red and look away; which she noticed and was having none of it. “Poe look at me it isn’t a bad thing. Actually it is quite the opposite I am glad you have found someone who feel attached to. You seem so happy when you are around him, you are more relaxed and calm; don’t think I haven’t noticed that. But you have to tell him, especially with the two of you going on this mission. I don’t know if it will go even close to plan, there are too many variables. For your sake and his you have to say how you feel.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” I said quietly with my head hanging down. 

“You have to take that chance. You never know what tomorrow will bring,” She responded quietly. “But let me let you in a little secret. He looks at you the same way you do.” 

I gave a noncommittal grunt of disbelief.

“Don't give me that,” Leia stated. “Now give me a hug before you go confess your love to Finn.”

How could I keep mad at her? The answer is I couldn’t. I did as she said and gave her a hug. She gave me a tight hug back. Now time to try and do the second thing she ordered me … confessing my love to Finn. 

~~~  
Now how to actually go about telling Finn that I liked him, was a lot more difficult when you have a time limit and also have to get ready for a what may be a suicide mission. I quickly got changed into the First Order uniform of a commander. It fitted pretty well, but I didn’t like the look of it on me. It just felt wrong, but it was important for the mission.

Once I got all my stuff together I quickly went over to Finn’s room, BB8 trailing behind me. She was beeping questions about why we weren’t going over to the hangar. 

“We have to make one stop before we head over there,” I responded. BB8 just still gave a questioning beep, which I rolled my eyes to. 

I made it to Finn’s room. I tried to knock on the door quickly so I wouldn’t lose my nerve and run away … again. Finn opened the door; he was back into a Stormtrooper uniform. His face clearly showed his discomfort; he grab at his forearm trying to right the perfectly placed piece of armour. His room, unlike mine, was neat; everything was in place, neatly placed and the bed was made with clean folds. The only thing out of place was the stormtrooper helmet lying on its side on the floor. Finn had followed my gaze to the helmet.

“I never thought I would ever have to wear this again,” Finn said quietly. “This isn’t who I am anymore. It just doesn’t feel right.” 

Finn’s shoulders slumped as he spoke. He walked over to his bed and sat on it. Taking that as an invitation to come in, I followed suit. Surprisingly BB8 didn’t follow inside, she simply stayed by the door keeping guard. I could see tears beginning to well up in Finn’s eyes. I put my arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him. Although I didn’t really know how to go about it.

“No one thinks that you are still a stormtrooper,” I said. 

“Some do. I seen how some people avoid me, as if I am going to betray them at any second,” Finn stated, some of the tears that had been welling up in his eyes had become to fall. “They … they think that .. I may … still be p-part of the first order. B-but I am …”

Finn’s voice trailed off and turned into a quiet sob. He must have been hiding this pain for a long time, and this mission had brought them all to the surface. I looked down at the helmet that was still on the floor, I wanted to get rid of it but I knew I couldn’t.

“Finn?” I asked cautiously. “Finn? Can you look at me?” 

Finn turned his head to face me. His face was streaked with tears, his eyes were red. I took my hand and wiped the tears away.

“I know that you aren’t a stormtrooper. You never were. They trained you but you made that decision on Jakku not to fight,” I told him. “It doesn’t matter what the others think. All that matters is what you think and what you do.”

“Bu-” Finn tried to argue. 

I didn’t let him. I put my hand on the side of his face, wiped away a fresh tear that had rolled down. I leaned closer to him, placing my lips his. At first Finn stiffens, making me worried that I had just screwed up massively. Just as I was about pull back apologize and run away again, Finn soften and leaned into the kiss. 

“I love you Finn,” I mumbled. “I believe you and I will have your back in this mission and any others we have together.” 

“Are you sure,” Finn muttered.

“I think the kiss was enough of a yes, but yes I am sure,” I giggled a response. 

Although my giggle was cut off by Finn taking the offensive. He pulled me close by the lapels of my jacket. It wasn’t the soft peck like the kiss before. It was more desperate, and more thought out, if I was going to be honest. This time it was me who was surprised, though not for long. I closed my eyes and let it flow. I put my hand around Finn’s back, pulling him closer; just as he had done with my lapels. Finn put one hand in my hair messing it up and the other was making it was up and down my back. We pulled way and I buried my head into the crock of his neck.   
“Going with the feeling is mutual,” I murmured into Finn’s shoulder, the armour muffling most of what I said. 

“What do you think?” Finn replied with a cheeky edge to his voice. 

Then proceeded to give a light kiss to my neck. I laughed, moving my head to look up at Finn. He had a mischievous smile on his face, something that was unusual but a nice surprise. I pushed him down onto his bed, kissing him as he continued to mess with my hair. This went on for a while until. We continued to kiss, at times our head hitting each others hard and we would burst into a fit of laughter before continuing. Well that was until ...

“Commander Dameron and Private Finn you are needed in the Hanger ten minutes ago,” came General Organa’s voice over the base wide communication system.

“I guess we lost track of time,” Finn stated. 

“Better run for the hanger before she decides to embarrass us more on the comms.” 

Finn bent down and grabbed the helmet that had caused him so much distress without even a second glance. I stood up, straightening my jacket and hair; both of which had becoming rather messed up. 

“We can pick up this when we get back,” I stated as we headed out of the room at a brisk jog BB8 rolling behind us happily beeping away.


End file.
